I'm In Love Now
by dokidong
Summary: [ KyuMin Drabble ] Kyuhyun ingin Lee Sungmin seutuhnya / lyrics: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran


_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

"Kyuhyun."

"Hmm."

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, "Kalau tidak buru-buru aku akan telat dan—" sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut tepat dipipinya, memotong ucapannya sekaligus. "Idiot," ia menggumam.

Pemuda yang nyatanya berhasil membungkam kata-kata Sungmin tadi hanya tertawa kecil. Satu tangannya yang sejak tadi merangkul tubuh _kekasihnya_ , ia eratkan. Membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin dekat dengannya.

 _Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

Sudah sepuluh menit dari jadwal yang ditentukannya, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas—menyerah untuk meninggalkan pemuda _idiot_ yang sejak tadi pagi menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Sungmin tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bertindak seperti itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa ia sendiri menyukai ketenangan yang ia dapatkan sekarang bersama _kekasihnya_ tersebut.

"Bolos kerja saja," Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, satu lengannya masih melingkar erat di pinggang Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin memutar bola matanya, mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku sedang melakukannya, bodoh, " Sungmin membalas. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggigit ujung hidung Sungmin, bercanda. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

"Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang merasukimu sejak pagi, bukan?" Sungmin menggumam, jemarinya tenggelam di antara rambut Kyuhyun yang tersentuh tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mengukir senyuman tepat dilehernya. Dan tentu sedikit kecupan-kecupan lembut yang memberi getaran tersendiri pada tubuhnya—tidak terlewatkan.

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sungmin mengulang ucapan Kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka saling beradu, warna kedua bola mata mereka terlihat sama, hanya saja milik Kyuhyun lebih lekat—Sungmin tidak pernah lelah memandanganya, meski Kyuhyun kerap kali mengatakan bahwa warna matanya lah yang paling indah di antara mereka berdua. Saat itu, Sungmin hanya akan berdecak kecil. Dan secara spontan Kyuhyun akan tahu bahwa Sungmin berpikiran hal yang sama terhadap dirinya.

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

"Kyuhyun aku rasa—" Sungmin terdiam, kedua matanya seakan mencari sesuatu yang terpendam di pikiran Kyuhyun melalui tatapan mereka.

" _Be my real boyfriend, Lee Sungmin_." ucap Kyuhyun seketika. Tidak membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah, idiot."

Kyuhyun berdecak, tersenyum setelahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mencintaiku setelah kau membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini?"

"Itu karena kau memang sudah gila sejak awal," Sungmin membalas, kedua lengannya melingkar pada leher pemuda di depannya kini.

"Apapun itu," Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat hidung mereka saling beradu. "Aku tidak ingin kita hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya—ia bisa merasakan nafasnya saling beradu dengan Kyuhyun, lembut.

"Aku ingin Lee Sungmin seutuhnya untukku."

"Tapi kau masih butuh jawabanku, kau tahu?" ucap Lee Sungmin. Membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Urgh," Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Jawabanku?"

"Jawabanmu pasti 'Tidak'," Kyuhyun menggumam tepat di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa. "Tidak," ia mengulang ucapan Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bahu Sungmin detik itu juga. Membuat Sungmin berteriak sambil tertawa kembali. "Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu. Urggh"

"Tidak. Dan tidak," Sungmin mengulang dan mengulang. Kyuhyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin semakin erat dan erat. _Kesal_. "Hey hey, aku sedang menyangkal ucapanmu sebelumnya, kau tahu?" ucap Sungmin lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"…hmph," Kyuhyun mengambil jarak untuk kembali menatap Sungmin.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

"Idiot," Sungmin kembali tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang diberikan kepadanya.

Dan itu, tentu saja sebelum ia menarik leher Kyuhyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

 _This feels like falling in love_

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 _We're falling in love_

Begitupun juga dengan dirinya.


End file.
